memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Chapter 3
At the Arrowcave what Typhuss has is watching the FNS report on the hostage situation. This is a FNS news report we're on day one of the hostage situation at the Federation War Museum, so far no demands have been made by the hostage takers we'll keep you posted on this situation as it develops the news reporter says on the screen. Earth-56 Sara turns to them. We're not ready we need two more members Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at his old Red Arrow suit. We have to save them, suit up Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel and Earth-56 Sara. They nod and get ready. Typhuss gets his arrows and quiver. Typhuss looks at the mask. I didn't think I would be wearing the suit so soon, Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at the mask. Typhuss puts the mask and hood on. And they head out. Meanwhile at the Federation War Museum the hostages are staying quiet and around each other as the men are guarding them with the Dominion plasma rifles that they stole a few months ago as two people attempt to get out their weapons but are put down by one of the men as the hostages scream and freak out, Thea is in the other part of the museum hiding Julia as she whimpers and Thea calms her down. Its ok sweetie we'll be fine mommy will be back I promise Thea says as she hid her daughter and goes to work. Outside the building on top of another building Typhuss, Earth-71 Laurel, and Earth-56 Sara look at the building. This isn't going to be easy, we don't know how many men are in there Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. No we don't know and there could be causalities when we get in there Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. In the museum Thea is moving through the place taking out the two men guarding the windows and other places but couldn't risk the hostages and her daughter's safety. On top of another building, Typhuss looks at the museum. Time to get in there Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel and Earth-56 Sara. They nod as Typhuss gets out a grappling arrow and shot it off and it sticks into the building and they zipline into the building as they survey their position to make sure that they don't get ambushed. All right its clear, come with me Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel and Earth-56 Sara. They move out as they're searching for the hostages Earth-71 Laurel sees a dead body and checks his pulse. He's dead it looks like he was shot with an energy based weapon Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the body. A Jem'Hadar plasma rifle, I have seen this before Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. Where? Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. In the Starfleet database, I have seen this weapons before Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at the dead body. Is it that deadly Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. As their moving again Typhuss explains it to her. They fire lethal disruptor bursts with anticoagulants, designed to slowly kill their enemies Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. They're moving through the hallway as Sara hears something and she puts her hand up and they stopped as Typhuss walks over to her. What is it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. She looks at them. I hear footsteps Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Hide now Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. They hide as two men are patrolling the area as he speaks into the com. There's nothing in grid 103 checking the bathrooms one of the men says as he speaks into the com. They head out as Typhuss looks at the two girls. We need to keep moving Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. They nod and head out. This place is huge Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her as they're moving through the building. On the other side of the building a Starfleet Marine detachment enters the building from the back being led by Colonel Tyson. Jones, Peterson stand guard here and make sure they don't exit the building Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. They nod and the strike team departs.